evil_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Monster/Video Games
Seriously, I can't believe you just asked me that! OK, all right, fine! How about this reason? Seems as good as any. I do all the wonderful things I do because I want to see the miserable look on the faces of people like YOU when you're wallowing in despair, dismay, grief, frustration, misery...all sorts of other unpleasant nouns... I guess you could say I'm bored. At least misery is interesting. —Yuki Terumi, BlazBlue: Continuum Shift You're really going to be glad when you defeat these characters in your games. That is, unless you're playing as them. The following series have their own Complete Monster pages: gives us Majd Addin. While most of Altaïr's targets think that their actions will be good for the world, that is not the case for this psycho. Majd Addin, the de facto leader of Jerusalem who regularly orders and personally carries out mass executions of innocent people, openly admits on his deathbed that he doesn't think it will help anyone, he does it because he finds it fun. Assassin's Creed II Rodrigo Borgia from Assassin's Creed II, who would later (in Real Life) become Pope Alexander IV. He orders the execution of not just Ezio's father, but his two brothers (one of whom is a child.) When Ezio confronts him later he gleefully admits that he didn't really need to kill the brothers as well, he just wanted to prove a point. He's also described as being a ruthless psychopath and an incestuous pedophile during the target briefing, with one particular visual provided of him standing in the middle of a field of corpses, smiling happily. Also, Ezio maintains a pretty professional attitude most of the time- except with Borgia, whom he calls a bastard and beats the living shit out of with his bare hands. Thankfully Karma gives old Rodrigo a rather nasty kick in the balls: apart from the vicious beating, he finds out that not only is he not the prophet (every one of his crimes were commited in the belief that he was) but that his sworn enemy was the prophet. And he only lived thanks to said enemy's mercy. Marco Barbarigo in Assassin's Creed II has a hit ordered on his own bodyguard, Dante Moro, just so he can have access to his wife. When Dante survives being stabbed in the head, Marco takes advantage of the resulting brain damage by having him annul his own marriage- and the next visual on the target briefing shows Dante standing guard at the bedroom door while his ex-wife is dragged away by Marco. In the modern era, Warren Vidic is the face of the modern day Templars as far as the protagonist and the player are concerned, and is an expert at manipulating people to his cynical ends. He forces Animus subjects to work until the "bleeding effect" literally drives them to insanity and suicide. He coerced his assistant Lucy into working for him by arranging for his higher-ups to order her killed and then "saving" her from it and it's later revealed that even this was a sham for Desmond's benefit and he'd previously preyed on her emotional isolation to recruit her as a Templar. At one point he used brainwashing to create a Manchurian Agent for the purpose of infiltrating the Assassins and learning the location of all of their Dens, at which point Vidic ordered them killed down to the last woman and child. He does this unrepentantly in the service of Templar ascendancy and their ultimate goal of complete control over the will of mankind. Tomás de Torquemada is a member of the Templar Order and the overseer of the Spanish Inquisition, an event that led to deaths of thousands. First appearing in Assassin's Creed II :Discovery he was given a list of targets by Rodrigo Borgia to eliminate, but goes far beyond what has been tasked. He rounded up not just the targets but also anyone not of his religion note and conducted mass executions with only a few rescued. He later lays siege the entire city of Granada in an attempt to kill its king, Muhammad XII; it failed but the total amount of casualties and destruction was far too severe to have a positive outcome. He later appears in The Movie where he has already caused the annihilation of the Spanish Assassins including its Mentor where he put them all up on stake to be burned alive for the public to watch. When he has a boy from one of the the villages he had just destroyed watch the execution, he only spares him because he is the son of King Muhammad XII and served as a bargaining chip to retrieve the Apple of Eden. When Assassins Aguilar de Nerha and Maria escapes their fate Torquemada douses the execution grounds in flames to try and kill them, uncaring that it could kill all of the spectators there, while he retreats with the boy to Granada to make the trade. When he arrives there and completes the trade with Muhammad XII, Torquemada decide to test his newly obtained Apple by forcing the king to kill his son. Fanatical, radical, and ultimately tyrannical, Tomás de Torquemada served as one of the orders most vile member, representing all of their worst qualities yet none of their better ones. Assassin's Creed III Edward Braddock, "The Bulldog", is a fellow templar. Presented as an ally of Haytham it was revealed that he helped in aforementioned Reginald Birch in the raid of the Kenway mansion by personally framing an innocent servant for the deed. He later took part in the siege of Bergen op Zoom against the French Army, and when he was retreating a man asked if he and his family could come with him. When the man calls him a craven when he doesn't, Braddock has him and his family killed children included. When Reginald assigns him and Haytham to various parts of world in uncover First Civilization technology the former only questions Reginald's obsession when it meant his own life and position might be at steak; it doesn't detract from his cruelty where during their search, he had continue to killed numerous people, not just his enemies, but also his allies and the innocent, much to the latter's shock. During Seven Years' War, Braddock oversees the annihilation of many French camps and when one them tries to offer a truces, he ignores it has order his men to kill them all causing needless deaths on both sides of the field. He also has destroyed many uninvolved native american tribe solely to fuel his sadism. When he believes one of his men to be insubordinate, he kills him and has done this many times before. When one of the tribes, with the help of Haytham ambushes him and his men, he leaves them for dead, while he dies tries to escape. Brutal and Unfettered, even his fellow allies wanted him dead. Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Pierre de Fayet is the Governor of Port au Prince, who is presented as less raciest then the other slave masters and out to calm the violence, when in fact, it's quite the opposite. Slaves on Saint-Domingue and its surrounding territories are treated extremely harshly under his rule, brutal system of oppression. Despite his racism, de fayet also supports and frequents an African brothel. Later when the Maroons end up freeing large ammounts of slaves, de Fayet orders slave ships about to be captured to be sunk with the slaves still on board, condemning them to drown while chained up. When he's tracked down to his estate, he's has slaves lined up to be tortured with a branding iron for information, shooting them when they don't comply. When Adewale, the hero of the DLC, finally has de Fayet at his blade's edge, de Fayet justifies himself with the belief the blacks are less than human and he can do with them as he wishes. Assassin's Creed: Syndicate Assassin's Creed: Syndicate introduces us to Maxwell Roth, is the leader of the Blighters gang on behalf of Crawford Starrick, and gunman for hire for the Templars. Unlike the Templars who believe in order and control, Roth values freedom in the form of anarchy and chaos. Resenting that Starrick thinks he can control him, Roth initially allies himself with Jacob Frye to fight Starrick's empire. Growing more disturbed by Roth, Frye severes their agreement when Roth plans to burn a factory of child workers down, which Roth does anyways, and Frye barley manages to save them. As revenge, Roth lures Jacob to his theatre where he puts on a show killing people on stage before ordering the theatre to be burned down with the civilians inside. As he dies, Roth is alsed why he did all this and replies "Same reason I do anything; why not?" Assassin's Creed: Forsaken Reginald Birch serves as the Big Bad of the novel and the Bigger Bad of the Kenway Saga. Initially a friend to Edward Kenway, when the latter's daughter, Jennifer Scott, exposes Birch as not only a templar of the the British Rite but also their Grand Master to her father, he sends mercenaries to the Kenway manor to murder Edward Kenway, and kidnap Jennifer to be sold as a Sex Slave to Turkish slavers, all while framing a innocent servant for the crime. He then takes in Edward's son Haytham only so he could manipulate him into becoming a Professional Killer as well as a Knight Templar fanatic. From there he has sent Haytham kill many people, including the opposing Assassins. He even has a fellow Templar tortured and castrated when he got in the way of his plans. He also has Haytham uncover technology from the First Civilization knowing full well the kind of destruction that they bring all so he could use them Take Over the World, even sending Edward Braddock to help Haytham despite knowing Bradock's sheer brutality would cause plentiful of deaths. When Haytham finds where Jennifer is being captive as well as Birch being the true culprit behind his father's murder, Birch tries to have Haytham killed along with Jennifer. In his last moments Birch tries to pass himself as a Well-Intentioned Extremist, but Haytham can see right through him as nothing more than a self deluded madman only using the Templar ideology as an excuse to claim more power for himself. Assassin's Creed: Trial By Fire William Stoughton, a member of the Templar Order, serves as the Big Bad of this issue being the orchestrator of the Salem Witch Trial and using the hysteria to convince the masses of people into eradicating the Assassin Brotherhood. Because of his mechanizations at least 20 innocent people were documented to be executed via hanging, and the undocumented deaths were a result of Stoughton's tortuous experiments where the victims had succumb to their wounds, all because of his belief that one of them happens to be a Piece of Eden, called the Oracle. When he learns that fellow Assassin, Tom Stoddard, and Jennifer Querry know about the oracle's whereabouts he captures them, tortures them for the information, and laters shoots the later In the Back. When Stoughton eventually discovers the oracle's identity, Dorothy Osborne, he sets a fire to kill Tom while admitting to torture Dorothy as well as more innocents so he can copy her powers onto other people creating more oracles which shock fellow Templar Samuel Parris. This cause a guilt-ridden Dorothy to throw herself into the fire which enrages Stoughton only because he had just lost his oracle and will have to start his search all over again and while strangling Tom, he promises to burn the entire colonies to the ground during his search for another oracle. Assassin's Creed: Origins Flavius Metellus, known as The Lion, is the leader of the Order of the Ancients. A ruthless Roman warmonger who manipulates Cleopatra and Julius Caesar into delusions of empire and war, Flavius is the man who forced Bayek into accidentally murdering Bayek's own beloved son. Masterminding a conspiracy of murder, Flavius kills Bayek's best friend to take the Apple of Eden. Styling himself a god, Flavius begins dominating the minds of the people of Egypt, forcing innocents to massacre each other, burn themselves alive or worship him to the exclusion of all else to feed his megalomania, proving himself a monstrous predecessor to the worst of the Templar order. Frank Fontaine, aka Atlas, is the Arch Enemy of Andrew Ryan. Seemingly providing shelter for orphans and the poor, in reality he was subjecting them with ADAM, a deadly substance he forcibly extracted from little girls, turning them into dangerous and insane Splicers. He would use these Splicers to start a civil war that would engulf Rapture in flames; during that time he forced Elizabeth to help him, first by torturing her then by torturing a child right in front of her, and later kills her after she gave him the means to control Jack. He would program Jack to kill his own father Andrew Ryan while he usurps the latter's position, and tries to kill him once he has served his purpose. Bioshock Dr. J. S. Steinman is a plastic surgeon obsessed with his own twisted idea of beauty and purity. On the surface a twisted sociopath who managed to restrain himself from dabbling in his cruel desires, upon traveling to Rapture, Steinman decides to embrace his vision of the world, and force it onto the citizens of Rapture. In Rapture, Steinman begins brutally mutilating and killing any stray Splicers he finds, before beginning to kidnap innocent civilians and perform his surgeries on them. Slicing off faces, and using ADAM all the while to keep his victims alive and in pain for longer amounts of time, Steinman even murders his assistant nurse when she tries to expose his crimes. Steinman soon enough succumbs to insanity thanks to overuse of ADAM, and goes on to murder countless more people in his delusional psychosis.Andrew Ryan, meanwhile, started an elitist society where everyone would be free to express themselves how they pleased. Aside from some obvious taboos (murder, rape, theft, etc.), everyone was free to use their lives how they wanted, to create or explore and experiment in any way possible. He was rabidly set on his ideals of free will and self-reliance, thoroughly denouncing the loss of personal liberties and calling anyone that relied on others a "Parasite". These lofty ideals lasted until things stopped going his way. Then he became a tyrant to rival the worst dictators in history. A brief list of his (highly hypocritical) Moral Event Horizons:He started sending people that criticized him to Sinclair's Solutions, a privatized prison made specifically to make people "disappear".He approved of the use of young girls in horrible experiments that turned them into freakish abominations of nature (even he was disturbed by them, but never thought of stopping the procedures).He had a woman killed because her songs mocked him and made the people realize that Rapture was just as unfair and crappy as the world they had left. Remember him defending freedom of speech? "A place where the artist would not fear the censor...."After the orphaned girls were unable to meet the demand for Little Sisters, he started kidnapping the daughters of Rapture's residents. And there's plenty more that could be added to this list.It becomes clear that Ryan doesn't care about the freedom of his own people, and his 'ideals' are paper-thin. Rapture is a trophy for himself to prove to everyone that he could make the perfect world away from the government that hounded him, and by God he won't let those greedy citizens ruin his achievement! Zachary Hale Comstock is arguably the worst monster in the trilogy. He is a dark messiah who is viciously racist, abuses his peoples undying loyalty to him, keeps his daughter locked in a tower, and more. But what really makes him a monster is what happens when Songbird captures Elizabeth: He puts her through horrifying torture to break her in a process that lasted years, if not decades, and turns her into a dictator as bad as him, and to make things worse, we find out what he meant by "drown in flames the mountains of man". An abusive parent, dark messiah, and omnicidal maniac, in a franchise filled with truly evil villains, Comstock stands out as the worst. Batman Arkham * Surprising pretty much no one, Joker is naturally one of these, committing one atrocity after another throughout the games while cackling madly and cracking jokes at the same time. ** During his first canonical appearance in Batman: Arkham Origins he plans to cast Gotham into chaos and establish himself as the top dog among the city's criminal underworld. He forces young crime lord Roman Sionis a.k.a Black Mask to kill his beloved girlfriend, then has him hauled off and tortured while he disguises himself as the influential gangster and hires eight dangerous assassins to hunt down Batman which puts a lot of civilians in danger due to their violent antics (Such as the violent pyromaniac Firefly trying to burn buildings, brutal Knight Templar Shiva putting people in danger to test Batman's resolve, and cannibalistic psycho Killer Croc making meals of his fellow humans to name a few). Not wanting to miss out on the fun himself, the Joker also took an active role in the chaos as he abducts Blackgate Prison's warden and endlessly tortures him and threatens his family with death until he lowers the prison's security then proceeds to slaughter dozens of staff members for the sake of killing one man, the corrupt police commissioner Loeb who he wanted out of the way purely because he knew Loeb's death would cause a massive power vacuum. He also has several buildings rigged to explode and attacks a bank and slaughters most of it's staff as other side-activities he had planned. However, once Batman foils his plans to destroy the buildings he had rigged yet saves his life anyway, he grows a psychotic, unhealthy obsession with him and decides that Batman is the one person in Gotham who he can rely on to play his sadistic games with. At the game's climax, he takes over Blackgate Prison and attempts to force Batman into killing either himself or Bane by hooking Bane up to a heart monitor which would power up the electric chair he was sitting in, and had the prison rigged to explode if Batman tried to remove the monitor as a way to force Batman into breaking his no-killing rule that night. *Also from Arkham City, Professor Hugo Strange is a different sort of monster than The Joker and Penguin. While those two enjoy killing for fun, Strange is a perfect example of a Knight Templar who goes to horrific extents in order to accomplish his goals. A psychiatrist with an unhealthy obsession with punishing the wicked and wanting to become Batman's successor as Gotham's savior, Strange approached Arkham warden Quincy Sharp and agreed to help him win the election for mayor of Gotham City through his "friends in high places" , on the condition that Quincy had to look the other way while he had free reign at Arkham Asylum. Taking an interest in inmate Jervis Tetch's hypnotism skills, he took advantage of the mentally ill man and had him help in hypnotising Quincy into believing that he was possessed by the spirit of Amadeus Arkham, which combined with the schizophrenia Sharp tried to hide, caused him to snap and commit all sorts of atrocities such as violently torturing the inmates to death in the name of "cleaning the filth of Gotham". He rewarded Tetch by giving him "Alices" (innocent assistants) that Tetch would kill and quite possibly rape. After Sharp won the election and became mayor, he allowed Strange to set up Arkham City, which he would basically wall off a section of Gotham and use it as an enormous prison blockade in which to toss in any of Gotham's criminals, whether they belong in Arkham or Blackgate Prison, and have them live in awful living conditions while they tear each other apart. While some of the criminals who end up in Arkham City arguably deserve it, Strange also has innocent people who opposed his views tossed into the city as well, leaving them to fend for themselves against the various terrifying murderers, rapists, and cannibals imprisoned there. And let's not forget that HE is ultimately why the Penguin is able to torture those undercover cops Commissioner Gordon sent in: he personally ratted them out because he didn't like them snooping in his business as revealed in his taped interviews with Penguin. While he appears to treat his TYGER guards well, they are actually brainwashed slaves who were made loyal to Strange through hypnotism and torture methods such as electroshock therapy, and any who resisted the brainwashing were forcibly lobotomized and tossed into Arkham Asylum's holding cells where they were now reduced to animalistic, screaming savages with no resemblance of human thought anymore. And to top it all off, he decided to proceed with the very controversial "Protocol Ten", an event where he has his TYGER guards in helicopters slaughter every last inmate in the City, the ultimate step for him to cleanse Arkham's filth and ascend as Even worse, he reveals that he has plans to establish these kinds of facilities in other areas such as Metropolis and Keystone City as well! While thinks this is a necessary thing to do in order to make the world a better place, Strange is clearly obsessed with his psychotic ego and wants to be figuratively immortalized in history for his actions, not at all caring about trampling over anyone who gets in the way of his lust for power and glory, and shows absolutely no regret whatsoever when Batman forces him to watch the carnage that is caused by Protocol 10, claiming that it's a beautiful sight to behold. Dead Rising Tyrone King in the second game is a smug, greedy game show host who starts the Fortune City outbreak at first to obtain a large sum of money for Phenotrans, and also uses the outbreak as a means to be able to loot the entire city's casinos while framing his employee Chuck Greene for this in order to cover his ass. Later on in the game he gets bitten by a zombie, and Chuck is able to save his life and give him Zombrex to repress his zombification. How does TK thank him, you ask? He takes his daughter Katey Greene and ally Stacey Forsyth hostage and attempts to lower them to a crowd of zombies, all the while forcing Chuck to run around the extremely dangerous Gas Zombie infested city doing degrading, menial tasks for him. Ungrateful Bastarddoesn't even BEGIN to describe him. Really, T.K. is just a repulsive, greedy bastard all around who doesn't give a damn about all the lives that are lost during the outbreak he started as long as he can run away with cash in hand. Elder Scrolls Ultimately, Alduin himself qualifes, the World Eater and the firstborn of Akatosh, forsakes his duty as Eater of Worlds to instead pursue a campaign of destruction and conquest to sate his own ego. Responsible for the corruption of the Leaper King into the Daedric Prince of destruction, Mehrunes Dagon, during one of his earlier attempts to devour the world in its entirety, Alduin ultimately decides to conquer Nirn instead of destroy it and subjects mortal life to tyrannical rule under the reign of him and his dragon brethren. After Felldir the Old accidentally casts Alduin into the fourth era utilizing an Elder Scroll, Alduin decides to destroy Nirn there and then before his allotted time, razing Helgen to start and resurrecting his fallen dragon brethren to cause even further havoc across Skyrim. After being defeated once by the Last Dragonborn, Alduin deserts the battle and violates the code of honor of his own species, fleeing into Sovngarde and devouring the souls of the fallen within to sate himself. Alduin ignores his divine duty to instead indulge in his own limitless megalomania and is ultimately little more than an arrogant, cowardly sadist of a god in the skin of a jet-black dragon. Final Fantasy Make no mistake, just because Kefka Palazzo was insane didn't make him any less monstrous or more sympathetic. This psychopathic, manipulative Monster Clown of Final Fantasy VI is one of gaming's most famous Complete Monsters in spite of his Freudian Excuse4. While some of his dialogue is darkly comical5, his actions are portrayed in a horrific and often tragic light. He embodies despair, hatred, and death and believes that life is meaningless, finding destruction fun because "precious lives" are lost...and commits his atrocities laughing. Even when he met his end at the hands of the returners, he still managed to destroy all magic and bring the espers to extinction.Also, when Kefka has his rematch with the Esper swarm in Thamasa, he disables their powers, an action that is also strongly implied to have resulted in the deaths of the Magitek Armored mooks accompanying him in the process. Although it's extremely unlikely that he intended for their deaths (since the attack was intended to be aimed at the espers), his reaction afterwards (which is giving a brief laugh) implies that he didn't care if his powers would kill his comrades in the process or not.Kefka's atrocities:Testing Terra's deadly magical abilities on his own soldiers.Burning Figaro Castle and ordering his soldiers to kill everyone.Poisoning Doma Castle's water supply which leads to the mass death of innocents as well as his own troops, and tricking his fellow general and foil, Leo, in the process.Brutalizing weakened Espers in the Magitek Facility.Loudly accusing Celes of being a mole JUST to get the drop on you with Magitek Armored Soldiers.Murdering General Leo and the Espers during a truce, and gleefully killing more that come to avenge them.Trying to make Celes kill her friends.Ruining the world and remaking it in his image. He then rules over a dying broken world full of suffering, killing anyone or any city that rebels against him with the Light of Judgement, and then deciding to destroy everything in a "monument to non-existence".Orphaning the children of Mobliz by murdering their parents with the Light, leaving the kids to die.He thinks it's funny to trap a child in a building with monsters that slowly burn it down and put more monsters inside that petrify anyone who goes to help.Dissidia Final Fantasy deconstructs this by painting Kefka Palazzo in a Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds type in his final scene, but it is to be noted that he nonetheless still qualifies even in that, seeing how some of the other villains (even the Emperor) were implied to be quite disgusted with Kefka's actions, going by their pre-battle quotes. And that's not going into his corruption of Kuja and torturing of Terra.That said, Kefka's basically a mad dog - an Axe Crazy psychopath who has no place in this world, or in any world for that matter. It's not entirely his fault, but that doesn't mean he should be excused, either - while it's sad that he only finds meaning in destruction, he still needs to be stopped. Think of it this way: his personality (minus the extreme narcissism), is more or less The Joker taken Up to Eleven and beyond.The game also heavily implies that the only person that Kefka cares for, if at all, is himself, to the point of extreme narcissism, even more so than in the original Final Fantasy VI, evidenced when the player fights a mirror Kefka: Five Nights at Freddy's Nightmare,The True Main Antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4,Tried to murder Michael Afton,which fails,In UCN,He goes after the Protagonist(Possibly William Or Michael Afton) in Coldblood,it is implied that he killed many childrens in their sleep. Legacy of Kain Elder God,orchestrated the war between the Hylden and the Ancients, resulting in the Hylden being banished to a Hell dimension and the Ancients becoming Vampires. The Elder God later decided he didn't like the Vampires anymore, so he orchestrated a war between them and humans, which wiped out most of the Vampires except Kain. Kain later began a second war that ended with humans enslaved by Vampires. So, as directly stated in the last game, the entire history of the series is full of the three major races in the world killing and enslaving and wiping each other out, over and over again for dominance, and all this was caused by the Elder God. His motivation is he just likes being able to control the world however he likes it, so whenever he decides he doesn't like the guys in power any more, he has someone else overthrow them. He was also hungry for their souls. Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess: The Sociopathic Zant is described by the game as a "Usurper King". At first, he gained power from Ganondorf, but he had his own agenda. His first heinous act was attempting to murder Midna, the rightful heir to the throne of the Twili. When that failed, he transformed her into an imp and banished her and transformed all her people into hideous shadow beasts just so he could have zero opposition to the throne. When he took over, his lust for power still wasn't satisfied, so he decided to extend his tyrannical reign to the prosperous kingdom of Hyrule. There he executed the Queen of Zoras in front of them, and froze Zora's Domain, leaving many of the Zoras to die. He then forced Princess Zelda to surrender and uses Twilight on her kingdom of Hyrule, rendering all the citizens of Hyrule as spirits who could only watch as the shadow beasts tore up the kingdom. When he's confronted by Link, he attempts to kill Midna and transforms Link into a wolf with powerful magic just because Midna defied him, and later rants about only he is allowed to rule the world. *Ocarina of Time: Ganondorf, presented here as a selfish and sociopathic king, attacks Link when the latter is a child, poisons the Great Deku Tree, and is heavily implied to have killed Zelda's father. Ganondorf is also a horrific master, brainwashing his entire Gerudo tribe with Twinrova's aid. Some of his own monsters serve him unwillingly: Gohma was a harmless spider that he painfully mutated into the monster that killed the Deku Tree. Ganondorf would also turn Volvagia, a benevolent, sentient dragon and Link's friend, into a mindless beast that Link was forced to euthanize. Mario The third game in the series gives us a rather vile example in Dimentio, a sadistic sociopath who puts the Monster in Monster Clown. While he's introduced by forcing a benevolent ancient guardian to fight Mario to the death, he mostly seems like a goofy, simile-obsessed minion of Count Bleck's aside from that one nasty moment when he uses his own comrade, O'Chunks, as a guinea pig for his floral sprout project. It isn't until near the end of the game however when his sociopathic nature becomes far more apparent, starting when he sends Mario, Peach, and Bowser to the Underworld after he did the same to his ally Mr. L (A brainwashed Luigi) while casually cracking jokes at their expense (Don't worry, they get better). And at the game's climax, he reveals that he wants to betray Count Bleck and seize control of the world-consuming black hole called the Void, and destroy all lives in all dimensions which would leave him free to recreate the destroyed worlds in his image while he rules them as a god. When he reveals his True Colors, he tries to murder Bleck but instead almost kills his loyal assistant Nastasia who takes the blast for him. After mocking Bleck for Nastasia's sacrifice, he transports them to a pocket dimension called Dimension D where he promises to torture them later after he's done dealing with the heroes. Even after Mario and co. defeat him, he refuses to back down and uses the last bits of his energy to strengthen the Void, attempting to go out with one hell of a parting shotby wiping out trillions of people as he dies. As you can tell by now, he's pretty much the Nintendo equivalent to Kefka Palazzo. *While King Boo tends to be someone willing to race or play sports with Mario and friends in spinoffs or shows up as a boss to fill in space in other games, it's the Luigi's Mansion games where we see the guy at his worst. He started off as a Well-Intentioned Extremist in the first game who was very fond of his Boos and went out of his way to rescue a powerful one named Boolossus from one of Professor E. Gadd's paintings... but after being defeated by Luigi, he completely and utterly casts away any and all redeeming qualities in the sequel. Thirsty for revenge against his hated enemy, King Boo shatters the Dark Moon of Evershade Valley and turns the peaceful spirits living there feral and nasty, enslaving them against their will. After sending them out to cause mayhem in the valley, he kidnaps Mario and a couple of Toads and imprisons them in paintings, while they're completely aware and unable to move. And in case if you thought that he still cared about his fellow ghosts, that's a big, resounding NOPE. King Boo performs all sorts of nasty experiments on his ghost minions and happily treats his Boos as disposable pawns, throwing them at Luigi with reckless abandon. The psycho blows his top when Luigi comes close to repairing the Dark Moon, and goes as far as to tear open a portal to the ghost realm which would destroy the universe, all out of spite towards Luigi. And when that plan fails as well, he tells Luigi that he's going to trap him in a painting and wreak havoc across the world, or "paint the town red" in his own words. Since most of the series' darker villains are relegated to the RPG's, it's almost shocking to see this sociopathic madman in one of the more mainstream titles where the villains tend to be Bowser and his goofy henchmen. It should be noted though that King Boo only counts as this in the Luigi's Mansion series, particularly the second game: he doesn't qualify in any other games that feature appearances by him due to being willing to participate in parties and sports with Mario in some or being a generic villain in others. Thanks to Negative Continuity being in effect, he only meets this trope's qualifications in Dark Moon. Mega Man Despite his villainy, Wily occasionally shows that he does in fact possess the capacity to be genuinely nice and friendly. In Super Adventure Rockman, Wily shows legitimate concern when Mega Man decides to use two Mega Busters to defeat Ra Moon in spite of the danger it poses to him, and also mentions that he loves his creations. In Mega Man 10, Wily leaves behind a stockpile of medicine to cure the robots infected by his Roboenza virus, presumably out of gratitude towards Mega Man for saving his life. Also, despite his hatred for and rivalry with him, Wily does not want Light to be hurt by his plans and does not try to harm him even when given the opportunity, like when he kidnapped him in Mega Man 5 and when he had Bass only steal his plans in Mega Man 7. This particular trait is shown frequently in the Archie Comic series, where Dr. Wily rages at Dr. Eggman for trying to kill Light using Metal Sonic during the "Worlds Collide" arc, and when he deliberately lets both Light and Roll live when Light Labs is destroyed during the "The Ultimate Betrayal" arc and willing to kill childrens with a virus. *In this adaptation of the first game, Sigma, as shown in the prologue OVA titled "The Day of Sigma", was once a noble high-ranking Maverick Hunter dedicated to protecting Reploids and humans alike, until he became fanatically obsessed with unleashing the potential of all Reploids, particularly in X. To satisfy his psychotic curiosity, Sigma begins orchestrating false flag operations by hiring criminals to cause towering Mechanaloids to go berserk and attack Reploids and humans alike, before killing them to cover his tracks. He goes on to slaughter all the staff at a prison to spring the psychotic Maverick Vile free and recruit him into his ever-growing army of rebellious Reploids, some of which, like the honorable Storm Eagle, are strong-armed into serving him. Right when he's about to launch all the missiles stored in a remote base, X and Zero attempt to stop him only for Sigma to grab Zero and use him as a Human Shield, while sadistically goading the pacifistic X into shooting him and sacrificing Zero in the process. When X refuses, he almost kills Zero and grabs X afterwards. When X still can't bring himself to fight back, he disarms at Sigma's request, only for Sigma to launch all the missiles at the highly-populated Abel City, killing thousands and reducing it to rubble while nearly killing X as well. The OVA ends with Sigma psychotically laughing at the burned out ruins of Abel City, fiendishly excited for the war he started due to his traitorous actions, and eagerly planning to Kill All Humans to make way for the Reploids. MK Shao Kahn, The Emperor of Outworld, is a brutal warlord who seeks to merge all realms with his own. Having poisoned his master, Onaga, Shao Kahn would later subjugate many other worlds, including the peaceful Edenia where he killed the benevolent King Jerrod and took Jerrod's family for his own, prompting his new wife Sindel to kill herself. Shao Kahn would later invade Earthrealm and, with the help of a brainwashed Sindel, who had been resurrected by Shang Tsung, would use his magic to rip out the souls of everyone on Earthrealmwhile sending his extermination squads to hunt down survivors. Later on, he would go on to form an uneasy alliance with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Onaga in the hopes of preventing the Forces of Good from defeating Blaze, then seizing his own opportunity to strike when it came. He eventually succeeds and takes Blaze's power, pretty much killing Raiden, but not before the battered thunder god sends a message to his past self to avert Armageddon. In the new timeline, Shao Kahn, besides using Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits to create Mileena, an Ax Crazy clone of Kitana, continues his brutal conquests, showing his total and utter disregard for anything resembling honor when he snaps Kung Lao's neck without even a formal issue of challenge, drains Shang Tsung of life to empower a brainwashed Sindel to slaughter Earthrealm's defenders, and then attempts to beat Earthrealm's remaining protectors to death, glorying in his attempts to take all creation for himself.Quan Chi, Shang Tsung's occasional partner in evil, is ostensibly The Dragon of Shinnok, but is loyal only to himself, giving Shinnok a fake amulet. Playing the Lin Kuei against the Shirai Ryu, Quan Chi exterminates the Shirai Ryu and blames the massacre on Sub-Zero, leading to the undead Hanzo Hasashi—better known as Scorpion—murdering him; he then turns the older Sub-Zero into a wraith named Noob Saibot. Manipulating Scorpion against Sub-Zero's younger brother, Quan Chi was eventually banished to the Netherrealm when the Shirai Ryu ninja learned the truth. Escaping by enlisting—and betraying—two demons, Quan Chi allies with Shang Tsung and assists in the crimes of the Deadly Alliance. In the new timeline, Quan Chi enslaves the souls of Earthrealm's fallen heroes, turns them into hideously-corrupted revenants, and sends them against their friends, while manipulating Shao Kahn's war to merge the realms so he can help free Shinnok and initiate more destruction. Loyal to nobody, with the exception of Shinnok in Mortal Kombat X because he has no choice, Quan Chi desires nothing less than ultimate power, no matter who he has to rub out or double-cross.Shinnok himself is a former Elder God banished to the Netherrealm. While he acts as The Corrupter to Daegon and a lesser degree Taven, this is only a sample of his deeds. Prior to the events of Mortal Kombat, he betrayed his fellow Elder Gods due to his lust for power and desire to rule Earthrealm, but was exiled to the Netherrealm, where he endured constant torture from the Netherrealm's overlord, Lucifer and was at his mercy until he encountered a sorcerer, Quan Chi; with Quan Chi's aid, he overthrew Lucifer and took control over the Netherrealm, amassing an army of loyal demons on his side over time. In Mortal Kombat 4, he tries to seize control of Earthrealm again by invading the Heavens, but was thwarted by Raiden. In the new timeline, he orchestrates a massive amount of bloodshed with Quan Chi to gain freedom, unleashes the demons of the Netherrealm—as well as the souls of the fallen heroes who have been revived as revenants and brainwashed to serve him and Quan Chi—to wreck havoc in Earthrealm as part of his revenge against Raiden and the Elder Gods for banishing him to the Netherrealm, and attempts to corrupt the Jinsei, Earthrealm's life force, nearly leaving Earthrealm in chaos. Though he was defeated after a long struggle, he does get his revenge against Raiden by twisting the Thunder God into something as evil as himself. In his lust for revenge, Shinnok planned to consume the life of all that lived, followed by destroying the Elder Gods themselves, and reawakening the One Being to end all of reality. The closest to ultimate evil in the world of Mortal Kombat, Shinnok showcases the terrifying nature of a fallen Elder God consumed by pride and hunger for power.Kronika is the Keeper of Time who shapes history and universe through her Hourglass. One of the Titans who predate the Elder Gods and the mother of Shinnok and Cetrion, Kronika seeks to create the perfect timeline via manipulating events and people throughout the multiverse and callously resets and erases anyone who threatens her plans. Kronika recruits various characters from the past to aid with her plans with the false promise of giving them a better life through the New Era she wishes to create - including an older and extremely traumatized Jax, who she deceives into working for her at the promise of giving his family a better life. She has Frost recreate the Cyber Lin Kuei by abducting innocent people and Sub-Zero's own clan members and has them dissected and cut apart until they nothing but a brain and a spine inside of a robotic body, in which when that fails has Kano and his Black Dragons repair them and attack the Special Forces HQ in which they blow it up by turning their ally Sektor into a living bomb. Kronika also has her daughter Cetrion betray and kill the other Elder Gods and obtain her Crown of souls from Shang Tsung's island to grow stronger, despite Cetrion's own doubts about her mother's plans. It's also revealed that she has been manipulating Raiden and Liu Kang the entire time, making the Thunder God slay his student and surrogate son due to their combined might being a threat to her plans and takes Liu Kang so his Revenant counterpart can devours his soul to become more powerful so he can kill Raiden. When Raiden and Liu Kang refuse to take her crap and merge to become Fire God Liu Kang, Kronika makes Cetrion sacrifice herself to use her soul to become stronger and attempts to kill Liu Kang and create a New Era where the realms are in neverending war and Cetrion and Shinnok serve as the gods of light and darkness to preserve Kronika's twisted version of balance, proving that she sees her own children as nothing but pawns to use and control. Kronika pretends to sympathize with others and sways them to her side with words and praise, but deep down she is a cold and ruthless Titan obsessed with controlling the fate of the universe and its denizens. Resident Evil Wesker,This man is, when you look at the big picture, responsible for almost everything bad that happens in the series' canon, and one of the most irredeemably evil villains in the series (although to be fair, most of that was implied to be the result of Spencer's upbringing of him). A major sufferer of Chronic Backstabbing Disorder, he does not care for the well being of his "partners", and is willing to dispose of them when the time comes that they are no longer of use to him. First off, after becoming the commander of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team (we later learn he was planted as a Double Agent), he traps his crew inside of a secret Umbrella facility disguised as a mansion, and uses his "teammates" as test subjects for his grotesque experiments, killing more than half of them in the process.1 He was also partially behind the tragic backstory of William Birkin, the Big Bad of Resident Evil 2, as they were actually colleagues. Later, he finds out about Spencer manipulating and engineering him to be who he is today, and is none too pleased, killing him in the process, as well as taking down series mainstay Jill Valentine to their supposed deaths. Surviving the fall, he decides to brainwash Jill into becoming his slave, mainly being petty against his nemesis Chris Redfield. He then goes on to kill U.S. Senator Ron Davis in Degeneration after considering him a liability to his new company Tricell. Then, he decides to pit Jill against Chris just for his own amusement in watching Chris' torment in fighting his partner. Then, he betrays Excella Gionne, his then-partner and one-sided lover, in the most cruel way imaginable - calling her a failed experiment, injecting her with his Ouroboros virus, and sending her out to deal with Chris and Sheva while he escapes on his own. And his motivation for doing all of this? To becomeGod of the New World by infecting every single human on the planet with his Ouroboros virus, which will kill those with unworthy DNA and leave only the chosen few for him to rule over. When he was finally confirmed dead by Word of God (getting burned alive in a volcano and then getting his head exploded via dual Rocket Launchers, in the most extreme No One Could Survive That moment the series has ever seen), fans rejoiced. Sonic Shadow the Hedgehog's Black Doom counts. Doom's invasion actions such as sending his army to kill millions of innocents, destroying an entire city and everyone in it, including most of his own army, with the Eclipse Cannon, and spreads a toxic gas that paralyzes Sonic and friends to make them easier targets seem too similar to terrorism tactics for comfort. His plan is also especially gruesome: have his armies get strong by devouring every sentient being on the planet and terraform it to better suit his kind. Having visited the Earth for thousands of years, he made contact with the late Gerald Robotnik 50 years prior to the series, agreeing to a bargain where Black Doom’s cells were used to create the Ultimate Lifeform, the future Shadow the Hedgehog, who would then deliver the Chaos Emeralds so that the Black Arms can use Chaos Control to arrive on Earth and supposedly bring prosperity to humanity, only for Gerald to soon realized that he was lied to when he discovered what Black Doom's actual intentions were. While he does pet Shadow, this is more because he needs Shadow on his side than genuine affection. And it's also heavily implied that the Black Arms are being mind-controlled, if not just near-mindless anyway. Meaning that any Pet the Dog moment with them (and, by extension, everything he does) is purely self-serving. He constantly preaches about the evils of humanity and how they don’t deserve to be free, acting as if they would be better served as a food source for the Black Arms, but he undermines even this when he shows no regret in killing his own Mooks or throwing away his own “son” when they outlive their usefulness. And unlike most villians in this series, he doesn't even have a dry sense of humor. Something even Mephiles, who's basically the DEVIL, has.Ix also qualifies. We're talking about a guy who rules his people with an iron fist and developed unstoppable weapons and robotic warriors in a bid for global conquest - and he would have gotten away with it had the Argus Event not occured (said event shunted his entire civilization into a parallel dimension whose flow of time isn't parallel with ours and is also a Tailor-Made Prison to other races of similar renown). However long his people have resided in the Twilight Cage wasn't long enough for him to repent, it seems, as once the Nocturnus have developed interdimensional warp devices, he's at it again, and his response to Procurator Shade questioning his motives is to blow her off Angel Island, which gives her suitable enough motivation to change sides. The guy is known to execute dissenters on a whim to boot - Shade, in one conversation, states that she is siding with Sonic and company with the full expectation that Ix will do everything in his power to have her killed. Now tell me the guy isn't a Complete Monster.Erazor Djinn from Sonic and The Secret Rings is a malevolent genie with aspirations of godhood and world domination. Having been forced to grant the wishes of 1000 people as punishment for his crimes prior to the game, Erazor harbored a hatred for the creator of the Arabian Nights and sought to escape the storybook world. To that end, Erazor began to destroy and absorb the pages of the book, thus all life within them, to grow in power. When Shahra brings Sonic into the storybook to stop him, Erazor uses his Flame of Judgment curse to force Sonic into finding the Seven World Rings for him before the flame kills Sonic. He also commits other attrocites such as attempting to assassinate King Shahryar, summoning the Ifrit demon to burn the remaining pages of the book, and condemning King Solomon to life as an undead skeleton. When Sonic confronts Erazor at his palace, Erazor reveals his intention was to sacrifice Sonic to gain control of the Seven World Rings and reshape the world in his image. His attempt to kill Sonic is thwarted when Shahra takes the hit for Sonic. Erazor is unmoved by her sacrifice, calling her weak. A smug, self-absorbed sociopath with the cruelty to match his ego, Erazor's transformation into Alf-Wayla-Wa-Layla only reflected the evil within his heart.Mephiles the Dark of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game) certainly qualifies. He wanted to try and essentially eliminate Time itself, as well as the fact that he killed Sonic the Hedgehog for little reason than to make Elise cry so he could merge with Iblis and thus destroy time itself. Although Sonic got better, it's still quite the Moral Event Horizon. Its also implied that he was part of the reason why Shadow ended up sealed away by humanity as well as an unwilling Omega carrying out the deed (he had some resemblance to Shadow thanks to absorbing his shadow, so its not unreasonable that he would have done deeds that the populace will blame Shadow with), and he manipulated Silver into attempting to kill Sonic with the implied intention of destroying the past. If that's not enough, he also enjoyed the carnage he inflicted. He currently ranks highest in regards to being the most evil character in the series not only because of his motives simply being to wreck and destroy anything and everything he can for no reason other than For the Evulz at best (even Black Doom at least desired to rule over the Galaxy), but also at how frighteningly close he came to succeeding in his goal to destroy everything, heavily damaging the time-space continnum.Infinite of Sonic Forces is the high commander in the Eggman Empire and the primary reason behind the flawless conquest of Earth. Because of his position and power, Infinite took full part in the iron-fisted domination of 99.9% of the world, gleefully eliminating opposition, heroic or civilian, directly or by proxy through his illusions of Shadow, Chaos, Zavok, and Metal Sonic. He makes his introduction beating Sonic into unconsciousness for him to be imprisoned for six months. In the interlude, Infinite murders the Avatar's helpless friends, only sparing the Avatar so Infinite could relish their fear. He's put Omega out of commission from an early point to the finale; tried to kill Silver thanks to his love for ending heroes and instilling despair; and repeatedly tried to kill Sonic after his escape, only to not go through with it when Sonic is deemed not worth the effort. When the Resistance tried a full-scale assault on Metropolis, Infinite uses the Phantom Ruby to reduce them to even greater shambles. Later, he and Eggman try to trap Sonic in "null space", a void of eternal nothingness, to live out the rest of his days. At the climax, Infinite conjures a virtual sun to drop and burn everyone to death. A raving lunatic of a sadist, Infinite envisioned omnicidal designs even as a lowly thief and stands out for the reasons behind his sadism and hatred for weakness. Undertale Chara,a demonic child,whom loves to kills Monsters for fun,player chooses to kill Flowey and Chara reveals themself to Frisk claiming that all the power stats represent themself, they ask the player to join them in destroying the world. At this point, the player can back out only by closing the game, but choosing either option results in Chara destroying the world and closing the game themself in the process. If the player reopens the game, they will only encounter a void in the remnants of the Underground. After ten minutes, Chara offers them to return the world in exchange for their SOUL. To fully restore the world, the player has to accept; otherwise, Chara will leave until the player restarts the game and waits ten more minutes. If the world is restored and the player completes a True Pacifist Route, its ending is modified to that of a horror game. If Frisk chooses to stay with Toriel, Frisk wakes up with Chara's features and emits a slower version of Flowey's signature laugh. If Frisk claims to have places to go, Chara replaces Frisk in the picture in the end and crosses everyone else's faces out. If the player completes the Genocide Route a second time, Chara will speak to the player again. Chara describes them as "wracked with a perverted sentimentality", stating that they could not understand doing a second Genocide Route. They will then make the same offer to destroy the world as they did before, with the same results of the player's choice in both routes.